thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Zel Shivertail
'''Zel Shivertail, '''also known as the '''Tidebreaker, '''is one of the best defensive generals on Izril, and the hero of two Antinium Wars. Appearance Zel had a huge, muscular body (though he wasn't as thickly built as Relc was) with green scales that were tinted a bit grey.Chapter 3.33 He has an aura that projected something solid that made him hard to ignore, or forget. Personality Background Zel Shivertail is a hero of the commonfolk living in the Walled Cities. Originally a level 15 Lieutenant, he surprised the continent by surviving when the city of Geir was overrun by the Antinium. He and three hundred warriors and civilians fled into the city dungeon where they held out and grew stronger by constantly leveling up. Eventually they were strong enough to push the Antinium out of the dungeon and escape. As their leader, Zel cemented his rank as a hero — a commoner born from nothing, yet achieving what no-one else had done. In the process, he became one of the most renowned Generals on the continent. Even Niers Astoragon thought of him in praise. Chronology Powers and Abilities Zel's personal abilities give him the strength equivalent to a Named Adventurer. He possesses razor-sharp claws, capable of cutting through even the carapaces of Antinium Soldiers.Chapter 3.23 L As a defensive General, he is not suited for offense, but for defending to hold the line. Occasionally he can charge into the enemy and redefine the line, but he is best suited defending.Chapter 4.44 M Classes/Levels: * of the Line Lv. ? (Higher than 39) Skills: * Slash * Headbutt * Guard * Dangersense * Charge * the Line * Slash * Maneuvering * Rending— (full name yet to be revealed) * Arms * Wall * Formation * of Strength * Cut * of Steel Abilities: * Competent Horse Rider Equipment * Heartflame Breastplate * A pair of rings and a pendant, enchanted to protect from teleportation, curses, metal attack spells and the other standard fare for a someone at a Rank of a General. Trivia * During the 1st Antinium War, more than 10 years ago, he grew from a Level 15 Lieutenant to a Level 39 General after his battles; one of the most incredible growths ever recorded in known history.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) * Shivertail became hailed as ‘Tidebreaker’, in reference to the Black Tide’s failure to overwhelm his army time and time again.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.2) * He hates mysteries.Chapter 2.34 * Zel killed two Centenium that Klbkch considered to be friendsChapter 3.42 (Rehab and MellikaS02 - Antinium Wars Pt. 3). * He is the first Drake General to go north past Liscor to Esthelm,Chapter 3.34 and then further north, since the last Antinium War.Chapter 4.38 B * Zel is the highest-level ''Drake ''General in the entire world.Chapter 4.47 * He is part of the Trisstral Alliance.Chapter 4.47 * While he never rode horses when fighting, he is still a competent rider.Chapter 4.48 * Zel was in a romantic relationship with General Sserys, which was kept secret or simply not talked about due to homophobic attitudes among Drakes.Chapter 5.18 S Quotes * (To Himself) “What a burning stupid reason for a war.” * (To Ilvriss) “Hold on now, that’s a bit unfair. Why don’t you send some of those warriors my way? I’m sure it will make this a fairer fight.” * (To Erin) “Good evening, Miss. My apologies, I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Zel Shivertail.” * (To Erin) “If you kicked me out for saying that, I wouldn’t be surprised. It wasn’t my place, but I had to say something.” * (To Klbkch) “I won’t break the truce. But I don’t have to pretend to like you.” * (To Erin) “I—it would be my pleasure, Erin. This is a good idea, and a good cause.” * (To Himself) “I see what you mean. I see it.” * (To Pawn) “You want me to give you…advice on how to lead an army?” * (To Pawn) “You tell them this. You tell them they did a good job, that they can rest. That you’ve never seen anyone fight that hard, that it’s only a scratch. That it’s going to be okay—” * (To Pawn) “Especially then. You tell them what they need to hear. And sometimes, what they need to hear is nothing. Sometimes you just hold their claw and say goodbye. Sometimes…” * (To Ilvriss) “That’s because you only asked Drakes, you idiot. If you want to find a Human, you talk to Humans.” * (To Ilvriss) “You’re a fool, then. We didn’t lose half of the continent to Humans a few thousand years ago because we get along well.” * (To Ryoka) “We meet again, Miss Runner. My apologies, it’s Miss Griffin, isn’t it?” * (To Ilvriss) “Funny, I thought we were trying to spy on them.” * (To Ikriss) “You may be right. We warriors don’t have the same tricks mages do. But we don’t die easily, either.” * (To Erin) “You’re kind to strangers, Erin Solstice. That’s all. And that’s not a bad thing. If you can prove some Goblins are worth living, well, who am I to stop you?” * (To Az’kerash) “Too afraid I’ll kill you a second time?” * (To Az’kerash) “So that’s why you made them. I see. They truly are your masterpieces. Your…hope. And if I crush them, your plans are set back, aren’t they?” * (To Az’kerash & the Chosen) “You think you understand strength! I am the shield of the Drakes! I am a General! And a general does not fall!” * (To himself) “My mentor, my friend, wings of my heart, did I do a good job? Defending our people? It was so very difficult without you. Will I see you, I wonder? Will you say I did a good job or a bad one when we meet?” * (To Reiss) “How about Reiss? It’s a proper Drake name. If I had a son—Sserys always talked about wanting to raise a boy and name him that.” Chapter Appearances See Here. References Category:Characters Zel Category:Generals Category:Generals of the Line Category:Izril Category:Deceased